Life of a highschool loser
by TeukieWookie
Summary: Okay, lets put it this way. Being in choir wasent really looked upon as 'manly'. But then again, being gay wasent 'manly' either. Too bad for Allen who's head over heels in love with his quaterback best friend. Based off of winter Yullen week from day 1.
1. Yearn

**Soo…my dad would NOT get off of the computer so now at 7:40 I am FINALLY beginning to write my first chapter for winter Yullen week!~Music~ yes yes…it's so exciting…**

**Note: My story "Summer Camp is Hell with Rainbows" is NOT being discontinued; I've just been super busy with school and choir etc. Plus, I'm gonna try out for show choir! Hope I'll make it! Since we have a VERY long break which is already boring me so much I actually stared at my Christmas tree for an hour to ease my boredness, I will be posting a lot! YAY!**

**D. Gray man will never belong to me because even though I beg Santa every day it's not likely either one will come true.**

Let's just say, being in choir wasn't really looked upon as 'manly'. But then again, being gay wasn't 'manly' either.

"Allen? Allen…? ALLEN!" Barely looking up, something collided with my head sending me backwards on my chair.

"Um…yes?" I said, not even moving from my spot on the carpeted choir room floor. I could already feel a bruise forming from where I was hit with a binder. Looking up, I saw my friend Lenalee tapping her heel and giving me a death glare.

"You _do_ realize the bell for lunch rang like four minutes ago, right?" No. No I did _not_ know that!

Jumping up quickly and sprinting towards her, I grabbed her by her elbow and started to hastily pull her out and towards the cafeteria.

"Geez Allen, no need to rush," she said, putting her binder into her tote bag. "It's not like Lavi suddenly forgot to get your food, you know it'll be there!"

"That's not why I'm rushing…"I mumbled, fixing the arm of my backpack so that it slung off my shoulder.

She sighed and rubbed her hands on her arms, only wearing a mid-length green dress because she had a dance banquet tonight. I gave her a small smile and unzipped my checkered jacket to reveal a solid black shirt with a single red heart right on the hem. She took it with a bright smile and we headed down the hallway.

"Are we still going shopping this weekend?" she asked me, waving occasionally to people that we passed.

"If you mean you dragging me through the mall while making me hold your bags for hours…then yes."

We both looked at each other and busted out laughing, getting stares from onlookers.

Before we even made it through the doors of the cafeteria, I felt a shove and I was leaning against the wall between two muscular guys.

"Boric and Mikk…" I said dryly, giving them a little wave of recognition. They both smiled, each of them having two different meanings though.

"I tried to stop him Allen, I swear." Tyki said, pulling his tanned hair through his curly hair. I gave my cousin a small smile of knowing and glared at Skin.

"What now? Didn't you already have enough fun messing with me?" I said, stalking past him and walking towards our table.

Lenalee and I quickly sat down, not even glancing up at our red-haired friend who was giving us a questioning look.

I felt a hand pull my hair and I was forcefully looking into Skin's face.

"I never mess with you…I just give you helpful suggestions."

"Yeah cause threatening to 'punch my face in'" I said, using air quotes "unless I turn straight really helps me."

I knew I had gone a little too far when I felt a strong grip around my throat.

"Stop it you bastard!"

When I opened my eyes I saw Skin holding a damaged hand and Lavi hovering over him with his guitar case. There was an awkward silence until Tyki started clapping very dramatically while sitting on the table.

"Way to go Bunny, I knew you had the fire within you." He said, winking at Lavi, making said red head blush.

"Oh shut it you jock, leave us _losers_ alone and go play with your soccer ball!"He said, shoving Tyki off very rudely.

Tyki gave a small sigh and shook his shoulders in a 'what can you do' gesture before he pulled Skin away and back to their table.

"…We are NOT losers Lavi." Lenalee said with her fork pointed at him. "Misfits? Yes. Losers? No way."

"Okay Lena-lady, _Allen and I_ are the losers!" He said, his eyes shining though his rectangular glasses.

"I agree on that."

My eye twitched and I leaned my head backwards so I was looking directly up into a handsome Japanese face. He looked down and gave me a mocking smirk.

"What are _you_ looking at moyashi? Just stating the truth."

He took a seat next to mine, throwing his bag ungracefully on the floor.

"What's up Yuu? Why are you so late coming in?" Lavi asked, handing him some of his food.

Kanda took it without a thank you and took a bite. "First, don't _ever_ call me Yuu unless you want your lovely guitar broken. Second...Coach wouldn't let us leave until we all ran three miles. I'm pretty much the only one done right now."

"Wow that's amazing." I said sarcastically, leaning my head into my gloved hand.

"Shut up brit, I don't need to hear your gay punk talk right now."

I felt a small clench in my chest and stood up slowly with my backpack, walking away swiftly throwing the finger at him.

When I made sure nobody could see me, I began to run down the hallway till I reached the stairs. I looked at them, wondering if I really should get my new skinny jeans dirty. I thought back to a couple of seconds ago and automatically flung myself to the bottom step. I sat there for a couple of minutes, listening to myself breathe until I let the tears come out.

Not even bothering to wipe my eyes, I lay across the step and closed my eyes. Why was I being so dramatic? One reason.

I was in love with Yuu Kanda, the straight quarterback who also happened to be my childhood friend. I needed him to live…he was my everything, even if he was a pompous arse.

I didn't know how much time had passed or if my friends had actually tried to find me, I was in my own little world where it was nothing but silence.

"You do realize that you look pathetic right now, don't you?"

I twisted my body around and came face to face with the very person I was trying to get away from.

A blush came to my cheeks and I quickly averted my gaze to the wall besides his head.

"What do you want? Want to rub me being gay even more in my face?" I said quietly.

He hissed and flicked me on my nose. "Stop saying stuff like that idiot. The _reason_ I say it is because we've known each other our whole life's and can tell when the other isn't serious."

"You sounded pretty serious to me Yuu…" I said, glaring at him.

I was the _only _person who could call him Yuu without getting a death threat, but I knew how he didn't want anybody thinking we were actually that close so I usually only used it when I was mad.

He pulled me by the neck of my shirt so that we were nose to nose, I could feel his anger.

"When have I _ever_ said anything about me not liking the fact that you like guys? Hmm?"

I gulped and looked down. "…Never."

"Exactly, I don't care. To me you're still that little dopy kid who would never go to bed unless I promised to see you the next day."

I smiled; I can't believe he still remembered that.

"Okay, Okay I get it!" I said, holding my hands up in defeat. " I had no right to go storming off and I'm sorry!"

"You better be…" He said, ruffling y hair. These were the times I wish we could show people how close we really were…I wanted them to know that they would never have the same bond we have.

When I got up he handed me a key. I looked at him with my head tilted.

"It's a key to my house." He said, looking at his watch. "Teidoll got new locks and had a spare. He told me to give it to somebody, so there."

"Why me?" I asked, putting it in my back pocket.

He gave me a dumb look. "Why not? We pretty much see each other every day because our parents love hanging out, this way you could just sneak in like I do with you."

I punched him in the arm. "Yes, but unlike _you_ who just climbs up my tree I'll be using the front door!"

"Whatever…same thing moyashi."

The bell rang shrilly, making us know that we had five minutes to get to class.

"Now stop being such a pansy and get to class!" He said, shoving me to walk.

When I turned around to see him heading in the opposite direction I called out.

"Kanda you arse wait!"

He looked at me with an annoying face. "What?"

"Promise me I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

He let the cold frown on his face fall into a smirk. " Only if you don't stay up all night playing piano."

He turned the corner and disappeared form my sight. Only then did I give a cheerful smile.

Yes…I still may yearn for Kanda, but at least I know he will never fully leave my side if he found out.

**Sooo…this was just really quick and I was not even paying attention…I plan on making all of the "Yullen Week" chapters into just one big story with them in the same scenario with the same people. Heck, I think even after its done Ill just continue it…depends on how many reviews I get.**

_**Please review and Ill love you forever!**_


	2. Bittersweet

**Notes: Yay, today's the second day of Winter Yullen week! I've pretty much had all day to do this but...~sweat drop~ I waited till the last minute so its gonna be rushed...Sorry!**

**D. Gray Man will never be owned by me because then there would be no deaths, only yaoi!**

**Chapter Two-Bittersweet**

"Good Morning students! We just want to remind all of you that the big festival is tomorrow, make sure you have everything prepared and ready for this joyous time!"

Allen slammed his locker in frustration, pulling his mid-length hair into a pony tail.

"We get it already, you don't need to repeat yourself…" he mumbled, rolling the sleeves of his 'too big' sweater up to his elbows.

Allen wasn't just mad, no, he was pissed. With the whole festival coming, the choir teachers decided that he would be forced to dress up, as they put it 'punk' Santa, Why'll everyone else got to carol to the guest.

_"Oh, well when we first thought of Santa Claus, we automatically thought of you Allen! This way at least, you won't have to wear a white wig…oh, that came out wrong. What I mean to say is, you look the most like Santa Claus…oh, my words just aren't coming out right…"_

Allen silently walked inside his Spanish classroom, sitting his binder down and laying his head on the desk. He still had about twenty minutes till the bell officially rang, but he wasn't in the mood to hang out right now.

A couple of days ago, while Allen was waiting to walk home with Kanda, he noticed how a couple of cheerleaders were hanging off of him, not even trying to hold themselves back. At first Kanda was rude and shoving them off, Allen noted happily, but when his gaze passed over him he instantly acted like nothing was wrong.

Allen kicked his van against the floor.

"Allen…I know you're a depressed kid and stuff, but right now you look like you wanna hang yourself."

Allen peered through his bangs to see Lavi and Lenalee standing in front of him, both of them looking at him with worry.

"What do you guys want?"

Lenalee waved for him to follow them. When they got into the hallway, Allen sat down, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Al, what's wrong?" Lavi said, sitting next to him.

"…everything."

They both looked at him and pulled him into a loving hug, not even caring if people noticed them.

"…Did I miss something? What, am I not told anymore about these emo moments between us?"

Allen looked up into the face of Kanda, seeing a very little shine of worry in eyes.

Allen put on a fake smile and jumped up. "What Kanda? I was just being over dramatic, nothing to worry about."

"Don't give me that face!" he said at Kanda who was raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Che."

Kanda sat down casually on the opposite side of Allen, staying in contact with his heel on Allen's knee.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, watching Allen and Kanda nudge each other for awhile till Lavi spoke up.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow for the festival?" he asked, giving them a cheerful smile. "All us Band kids have to dress up as elves and follow around some dope being forced to dress up as Santa."

Allen thumped his head against the wall with a hard crack. "I'm going to kill you Lavi…"

Lavi looked offended. "Why?"

Allen slowly turned his face towards him and gave him a bitter glare.

"That dope, Lavi…" he said sarcastically. "Is me!"

They all stared at him as if he had grown to heads, Kanda cocked a smirk and a little rumble came from his chest.

Lenalee looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? Awww you're going to be adorable!"

Allen hit his head again, harder that time.

"I Think he'll make a _wonderful _Santa…"Kanda said, smiling mischievously

They all got up when the bell for their day began, Lenalee and Lavi waving goodbye and going into their Latin class.

"What are you planning Yuu?" Allen asked, getting into his face.

Kanda snorted and patted his head. "Nothing."

_To: Allen Walker_

_From: The Hot Band Geek!_

_ Allen, I know how you love sweets so here is a sweet for a very sweet person! Hey-Don't give me that look! You know the one where you squint your eyes and pucker your lips in annoyance! Have fun eating all of these candy canes, I bet you can finish them all off in about half an hour! And don't throw them away either, I spent a whole twenty bucks on these for you!_

_P.S. Don't be depressed, it's Christmas!_

_To: Allen Walker_

_From: Your fake-adopted sister_

_ First off, don't complain about all the candy you're getting, you deserve it Allen. Second, don't inhale these; we don't want you choking like the last time now do we? Unlike Lavi who complains about everything, I don't care what you do with my Candy Canes as long as you eat at least one. I know there your favorites… don't lie, we all know the truth! You've always loved sweet things, such as peppermints, so think before you act…_

_P.S. I love you!_

_P.P.S…I don't know, it felt like it needed something though…_

_To: Allen Walker (Aka. Moyashi)_

_From: Kanda_

_ Don't go thinking I actually care if you got any sweets, I don't. The stupid retard of a bunny is forcing me to do this. Well, since I'm pretty sure you have no other friends outside of us, Ill actually write to you. Moyashi, I know something's wrong, you're stupid drunk-ass of a guardian told me. Don't act like everything's okay with your fake-ass smile; it annoys the hell out of me. Now that I'm thinking about it, why do you even like these things? There way to sweet, rot your teeth and always the same flavor. Well…I guess I should know since you've always liked things like this since we were little. To me…these things just taste bitter. Really Moyashi, why do you like something so…normal? It's not a Christmas present, but I guess as a favor for bandaging my sprained ankle I'll get you some of those Choclate eggs you like from Germany, the ones Mana would always give us? I'll admit…those are actually a sweet I can deal with. By the way Allen…._

Allen crumpled in a heap on the floor by the front a gate, taking deep breathes to stop himself from having an attack. He didn't notice when a group of kids gathered around him, screaming for help from the faculty. He didn't notice when a familiar young tanned man picked him up as if he weighed nothing. He didn't notice the red-head running with him to get him help. He didn't notice how they had grabbed his big bag of sweets. No…nothing mattered at that moment…only what was written on the paper, held tight in his hands. He did notice, however, how when they went to put the candy canes in his backpack he thought he might throw up at how they all reminded him of what just happened. He would never see them as sweets again…no, they would forever taste bitter in his mouth.

…_I've become engaged. Teidoll has engaged me to your cousin Road Kamelot…we will be married as soon as they deem acceptable….I'm..._

**How did you like it? Like my retarded cliff hanger? Please guys, I really need your reviews to make me feel better…if you could just recommend this story to your friends or ANYTHING, I would Love you guys/girls! Please…it's just a couple of centimeters down...Click click click, you know you want to…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Wow so it's been….4 to 5 years. Um…well first off, hello to you all! I miss you all, I've actually currently been writing on another site but now that I'm in college (AND OLD) and have lots of free time between classes, I decided I would love to continue these stories. So starting now, I promise you I will update! At the moment, I might not only update but also edit. My writing style has changed somewhat now that I am no longer in Middle school and some of my stories were just…bad. If you have anything you want to tell me or any input just message me.

-TeukieWookie


End file.
